You are my purpose, you are everything
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story serves as a sequel to my story called "In my arms, your baby blues". Brooke and Lucas adjust their lives to being the parents of triplets named Sophie, Angie and Keith. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.
1. Fragility

Date: November 24, 2009-Thanksgiving Day

Situation: Brooke is seven months pregnant when she gives birth to the twins

Scene: Lucas' car-The highway

Situation: Lucas is driving Brooke who is in labor to the hospital

Brooke(crying as she screams from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Lucas(holding Brooke's hand): Just breathe, sweetheart

Brooke(still in pain, she sobs): Its way too early for the triplets to be born. I am in a lot of pain, something must be wrong with the babies.

Lucas(squeezing Brooke's hand): We are almost to the hospital, honey, please hold on

Brooke(having more contractions, she screams): AHA...AHA..AHA..AHA

Lucas(parking the car in the hospital parking lot): Thank God, we are finally here at the hospital

Brooke(holding onto to Lucas as she gets out of the car): I can't want to see my babies

Lucas(escorting Brooke into the hospital building): Don't worry, everything will be alright

Brooke(having a contraction, she cries and screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Scene 2: The hospital lobby

Lucas(clinging onto Brooke, he yells to anyone): Help, my wife is in labor!

Nurse(assisting Brooke into a wheelchair): Sweetheart, you can sit in this chair

Brooke(sitting down in the chair): Thanks

Nurse: How many months are you?

Brooke: I am seven months pregnant and I am having triplets

Nurse(shocked): OH MY GOD

Lucas(emotional, he kisses Brooke): I love you

Brooke(crying): I love you too

Nurse(escorting Brooke to a nearby delivery room): Don't worry, those babies of yours will be alright


	2. A kiss to build a dream on

Scene: Hospital Emergency Room-

Situation: Cesarean Section

Lucas: How are you holding up?

Brooke: I'm scared

Lucas: Don't worry, Brooke, the surgery will soon be over

Obgyn: Baby A is out and it is girl

Brooke: Lucas, we have a daughter

Lucas: What shall her name be?

Brooke: Her name shall be Sophie Karen Scott

Lucas: I love that name

Obgyn: Baby B is now out and it is another girl

Lucas: Brooke, we have another daughter

Brooke: You can name her

Lucas: Her name shall be Angie Brooke Scott

Brooke: I love that name

Obgyn: Baby C is now out and it is a boy

Brooke: Lucas, you finally have yourself a son

Lucas: Thank God

Brooke: What shall his name be?

Lucas: His name shall be Keith Nathan Scott

Brooke: I love all of my babies

Lucas: They love you back in return

Nurse(showing Sophie and Angie to Brooke and Lucas): Here are your two beautiful daughters

Brooke(looking at the babies): They are so beautiful

Lucas(thinking about Keith): I want to see my son, where is he?

Nurse(walking away): I'll be right back

-Five minutes later-

Nurse(giving Keith to Lucas to hold): Here is your beautiful son

Lucas(to Keith): I love you, my son

Nurse: Keith has a heart defect

Lucas(choked up): Really?

Brooke(shocked): What?

Nurse: He needs surgery as soon as possible


	3. Irreplaceable

Scene: The Afterbirth-Brooke's hospital recovery room

Brooke(stressed, she stirs in bed): Where are my babies? I want to see my babies especially Keith

Lucas(holding Brooke's hand): Our babies have to spend time in the neonatal intensive care unit since they were born prematurely.

Brooke(feeling guilty, she starts crying): Its my fault for making them to be born prematurely. I remember that I was stressed all of the time during my pregnancy.

Lucas(wiping a tear off of Brooke's face): Its not your fault no matter what

Brooke(preparing herself to take a nap): My body is extremely sore at the moment and I need to take a nap. Will you go to the nicu and check up on the babies for me?

Lucas(leaving the room): Yes of course

Brooke(falling asleep): I will talk to you later

Scene: The Neonatal Intensive care unit

Lucas(talking to his babies): Hello, my precious beautiful little angels

(Unresponsive, the triplets remain asleep and tied up to tubes in their incubators)

Nurse(approaching Lucas): Happy Thanksgiving

Lucas(with a smirk): Happy Thanksgiving

Nurse(referring to the triplets): Are these babies your children?

Lucas(choked up): Yes

Nurse: They are so tiny and yet beautiful

Lucas(still somewhat emotional): They are definitely gifts from God

Nurse: What are their names?

Lucas: Their names are Sophie, Angie and Keith Scott

Nurse: Those names are just so cute names

Lucas: All credit is due to my wife

Keith's pediatrician(approaching Lucas): Hello, Lucas

Lucas: Hello

The pediatrician: Do you and your wife still want Keith to have heart surgery?

Lucas: Yes

The pediatrician(discharging Keith from the nicu): The surgery won't take long, I promise you

Lucas(crying, he says goodbye to Keith): Goodbye, my little buddy


	4. Teach me how to live

Scene: Brooke's recovery room

Brooke(waking up, she calls out for Lucas): Lucas..

Lucas(sitting down at Brooke's bedside): Hello love

Brooke(worried): How are the babies doing?

Lucas(holding Brooke's hand): When I visited them in the nicu, they were sleeping in their incubators and tied up to a lot of tubes. The doctor discharged Keith from the nicu and they took him back to the operating room for heart surgery.

Brooke(overcome with fear, she breaks down into tears): I don't know what I am going to do if the babies never get better

Lucas(hugging Brooke): The babies will be alright, trust me

-Two hours later-

Keith's pediatrician(walking into the room): Hello, Brooke and Lucas

Lucas(anxious): How was the surgery?

Pediatrician: The surgery was a great success because there were no complications and Keith is still alive

Brooke: Thank God

Lucas(whispering to Brooke): I told you everything was going to be alright

Brooke(smiling): I trusted you

Lucas(kissing Brooke): I love you

Brooke(kissing Lucas): I love you too


	5. Happily in love with life

Lucas' p.o.v

Happily in love with hope, be happily in love with life forever.

Blessings fall down from heaven in the form of rain and reign supreme in this ice cream candy like dream world.

Consumed with joy and the holy spirit, inhale and exhale all of the love that is in the atmosphere.

Daydreaming to become a Lily of the Valley, laughter is easily contagious is in this silly game of life.

Poetic art coming alive, old beautiful angel eyes with a fragile heart, just breathe and smile with glee.

Choosing to see the good in the hearts of people, its the sign of the times created by divine design and return drawing inspiration from the tree of life.


	6. Outstretched arms and wings

Brooke's p.o.v

Our lives cross paths and we lay down our crosses for we have found love, common ground to stand on.

Quiet and shy, you feel at home in your skin, but I still walk by your side in an attempt to learn you inside out.

Everyday I am mesmerized by your beauty and courageous spirit.

Please shine your celestial light down on me and make me over, my lover, undercover angel.

You inspire me to achieve the impossible in which is greatness even if it means breathing on my own terms.

Falling in love with hope, I am all in this thing known as friendship or family.

Burning down bridges, the joke is now on you and me.

Here tomorrow gone today, I am far from where you are and I am half way gone.

Constantly changing, everything between you and me will never be the same again.

I am shaken to the very core of my existence, but it is what it is.

Circumstances hit us like a wrecking ball and yet we do whatever it takes to stay together.

Hanging by a moment, we are breathing somewhere in between faith and doubt.

Beautifully broken,a silent storm is raging on inside my head and you lead me away from this disarray.

Beautifully broken, who we are to the world doesn't matter for as long as we know what we mean to each other.


	7. Potential

Lucas' p.o.v

Celestial majesty, goddess of imaginary light, turn back the clock and unlock the secret door exposing the truth never told.

More precious than gold, natural beauty is a priceless treasure.

Waiting in the wings, there are still more dreams yet to be born and torn out of story book pages.

A modern day fairy tale as old as time itself, be irreplaceable and immortal.

May be just only an ordinary plane Jane,but a beautiful angel sleeps inside waiting to be released into the world.

Ever present kindhearted spirit, shine on and dream on, never give up hope.


	8. Endure

Brooke's p.o.v

Running out of options and chances, be pulled into the abyss by inevitable uncontrollable circumstances.

Time after time continuous work in progress, overcoming obstacles, but it is what it is.

Cursed, the garden of Eden has become a huge burden and Jesus is missing in the world, but it is what it is.

The ever present mountain, sin won't go away just like labor pain and a menstrual blood stain, but it is what it is.

Bring on the rain and insane conscious, same old slain virgin sacrificial lamb.

Beauty made out of ashes, courage under fire, start over to begin again a new soul searching journey.

The ever present obstacle, climb up onto the mountain top will take a lifetime to complete, but it is what it is.

Desperate for a miracle and solution, be content and patient with whatever remedies and blessings.


End file.
